One Last Thing
by Bablefisk
Summary: The war is on and they all fight. As it comes to an end, there is still one thing Hermione needs to do.


Disclaimer: none of this is mine. I am not JKR. I only claim responsibility for the plot

A/N: This story popped into my head one night just as I was about to go to sleep, and of course I just had to write it. It's not canon at al, and is set post HBP.

--

One Last Thing

The war was over. They had won, and she was dying. Hermione could feel the life draining out of her. She didn't know what had hit her, but it was clearly something deadly. As people around her started finding their loved ones amongst the dead, she heard someone call for her. Then she knew. There was one last thing she had to do before she died. With the last of her strength she picked herself up and disapparated away.

??

The war was over. They had won, and he was alive. It had been a close thing, but Severus Snape had survived and was licking his wounds while people around him started finding their loved ones amongst the dead. He was only looking for one. He called for her once. Then he felt his ring start pricking. Something was wrong.

He and Hermione had developed a relationship during her sixth year, and she had stayed in his dungeon some weeks into the summer. However after Dumbledore almost died she had left to help the-boy-who-just-couldn't-do-anything-alone to find the rest of the Horcruxes. Before she left Severus had made rings for them, so as to know if the other one was hurt.

Hermione was obviously hurt now, and even though that thought filled Severus with dread, at least he knew that she was alive. Then suddenly he saw her at the edge of the battlefield. She was kneeling on the ground with a bundle in her arms. He ran towards her.

??

Hermione stumbled through her parent's house. It was empty, as they were still in Australia, empty save for one little soul. The door to the nursery was open, and she went through it. Her little baby girl was sleeping safe and sound in her crib. Her daughter's nanny was sleeping in the chair next to the baby, and Hermione tried to not make any sound. Slowly she picked up the little girl. Holding her tight in her arms she apparated back to the battle field.

After those lovely weeks with Severus in the summer, she had left to help Harry. The ring Severus had given her hadn't left her finger since, and she realised, due to the pricking of the ring, that he had certainly been tortured on many occasions. So many times she had wanted to help him, but knew that it could spoil everything. As long as the ring was glowing faintly, she knew he was alive. She had gone away with the boys, but not for long. After three weeks she had found out that she was pregnant. After a week debating with herself whether to go or stay she decided that the life of her unborn child was too important. She had told the boys that she knew she could do more to help them from home with her books. Then she left. No one knew that she had gone home except her two best friends, and only she knew about the pregnancy. That was the way she wanted it. If Severus were to find out, it would most certainly ruin his cover. So she had given birth with a mediwitch present whose silence Hermione knew she could rely on. She had stayed home until the final battle. When she saw it coming, she called her childhood nanny who came at once.

Hermione collapsed on the outskirts of the battlefield. She just couldn't stand any longer. In the distance she thought she heard someone calling for her.

He ran towards her. She was hurt and tired. He could see that much, but what on earth was that bundle, and why had she disappeared? He called for her again, but she barely noticed. He sat down next to her on the ground and took a hold of her shoulders. Suddenly he saw small pearls of water on her cheek.

"Hey, hey, we won...it's over."

She looked up at him. The serene look on her face was in complete contrast to her tears, but still she kept on crying. She held out the bundle to him.

"It's over for me too. Please Severus, take her. She's yours."

He was stunned. The little cloth was pushed aside by a small hand, and he was looking down at a baby girl. _His _baby girl. He was a father. His daughter was laughing up at him, and he looked at her mother in wonder. She had slumped to the ground, and he swiftly freed her of the bundle.

"What? No. We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey, she will heal you. Come on!" He tried to help her up, and the insistency in his voice grew to panic when he saw her shake her head.

"No Severus, this is it for me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her sooner. Now it's too late." She was half laying half sitting on the ground, and as she pointed at their little girl, she added. "There's a phial in her clothing with all my memories of her."

The panic in his eyes gave way to grief as he finally took in what she was saying. He lifted her gently and laid her against his chest with his arms around her. Together they held their baby. He could feel her magic leaving her body, and knew the inevitable was coming. Her head was resting against his chin, and he heard her whisper "I love you." He could felt her shift a bit in his arms, and he lightly kissed her neck before answering with the same phrase. He just couldn't think of anything else to say. They kept their position, and when she went limp in his arms, salty tears ran silently down his cheeks.


End file.
